1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plastic bag dispenser containing folded bags which permits easy dispensing of the folded bags.
2. Description of Prior Art
Consumers have commonly used plastic bags to store food products and sandwiches. Typically, the bags are provided in a dispensing container having an opening permitting bag withdrawal. Unfortunately, the opening is typically provided on a single side of the dispensing container, making it difficult to grab and remove a single bag for use, particularly when plastic bags are involved which are usually inherently slippery. Oftentimes it is also difficult to remove a single bag from a dispensing container because they are interlocked. Thus, more than one bag can be undesirably removed at a time.